Bulma Themed BVDN
by Avery Jones
Summary: My drabble night entries for the June BVDN on the We're Just Saiyan Community on google .


AN: Hey guys! This was the result of the June BVDN for the We're Just Saiyan Community on google+. Look us up, join, chat, fall in love, whatever you're into. We're pretty awesome. So it was 10 prompts, 30 mins each, 100 words-ish, and you had to guess the theme which ended up being Bulma. You may notice I'm bad at word counting, but I don't care. My creativity refuses to fit into a 100 word box sometimes. lol. I really did try, i just suck at it. It's not my best work, but it's drabbles sooooo...Well, read, enjoy, or don't...who am I to tell you what to do. Just let me know what you think at the end (be gentle). Thanks!

Prompt 1: Vain

Bulma walked passed the living room and stopped short. She peered back around the corner to see Vegeta sitting on the couch watching TV and baby Trunks propped up on the couch about a foot away from him. His eyes were set on the screen while Trunks played with his own feet. All of a sudden, Trunks lost his balance and began to fall sideways. Before he hit, Vegeta's arm shot out and straightened him out without even glancing at him. Bulma smiled and continued on her way. Maybe that talk she had with him about spending some time with his son wasn't totally in vain.

Prompt 2: Intelligence

Vegeta leaned against the banister as he watched Bulma gracefully flounce around the ballroom greeting and laughing with delegates from different countries. He couldn't remember how he found himself stuck at another one of these functions.

A man in a tux sidled up to him and leaned down with him.

"She has an amazing body," he said referring to Bulma. "A beauty like that must be dangerous."

Vegeta frowned and stood up straight. "My wife is dangerous," he said never taking his eyes off her. The man took a step back realizing his mistake.

His glare shot to him. "But her intelligence is what makes her lethal."

He pivoted and walked away growling suddenly reminded why he was there.

Prompt 3: Spoiled

"So tell me about this guy who you are not with, but he somehow lives in your house and you have sex occasionally," Bulma's college friend, Brenda, asked as they sat on the edge of the pool lazily circling their feet.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He's arrogant and so rude. I don't think the guy has ever said a remotely nice thing to me ever. He's demanding and pushy and thinks the world should bow down at his feet."

"A regular prince huh?"

Bulma smirked at the irony of her comment. She was about to continue when the gravity room door opened. Both women looked over to see Vegeta walk down the ramp wearing nothing but small black shorts and covered in sweat. He glanced at them and frowned as he continued on his way. Both women's eyes followed him.

"Is that him," Brenda asked breathily.

Bulma sighed. "Yup."

He stepped into the house and Bulma turned to see Brenda's eyes still locked on the door.

Brenda took a visible breath. "Damn….You are spoiled rotten."

Bulma smiled to herself. "A little."

Prompt 4: Violent

A 15 year old Trunks sat at the kitchen table staring through the wood grain. Bulma sat gently across from him with a look of concern. Vegeta had finally informed Trunks of the truth behind his own upbringing a few days prior and Trunks had seemed off ever since.

"Are you okay," she prodded?

He sat a few more seconds in silence. "I don't get it. How did he survive such a violent life and then sit at the dinner table like he hasn't seen and done the things he has?"

Bulma thought for a second. "Because your father does everything violently. He fights violently, but he also loves violently….. He told me once that when he was younger, he never wanted an easier life. He only wanted the strength to endure the one he had. I think he found it in you and your sister."

Trunks glanced out at the gravity room and she watched contentedly as his back straightened and his chest swelled.

Prompt 5: Self-absorbed

"How dare he come down here and demand I fix his bots," she muttered angrily to herself. "All he does is bark and shout about how things need to be done on his schedule and as quickly as he sees fit. Doesn't he know I have a schedule of my own? My plans are too important for me to bend at will to his training needs. All he does is sit in that room and break things. Without me, he'd be sitting in the dirt! I have important work to do that will impact the entire world! I'm too important and too busy to be at his beck and call! The nerve of that man to waltz around like he owns the place. I own the place and I have places and people to see!..."

And thus the most obliviously self-absorbed rant continued….

Prompt 6: Strawberries

Vegeta stomped over to the buffet table yanking on the knot of his tie thinking about paying that tux guy a parking lot visit. He glanced down the table and stopped by the fruit, grabbed some blueberries and threw them in his mouth.

"You should really try the strawberries. They are delicious."

He looked to his left to see a strawberry-blond woman in an indecent red dress standing way too close to him. She smiled coyly and stepped in closer to him, grabbing a strawberry lifting it to his mouth. "No one can resist a strawberry."

He leaned towards her and she bit her lip and smiled. He got close to biting the strawberry then pulled away. She looked down to see he now had a handful of blueberries. He threw some in his mouth and frowned at her.

"I'll stick with the blueberries. Strawberries do nothing for me." He turned on his heel and went in search for Bulma deciding they were done with this event.

Prompt 7: Damsel in Distress

"Well thanks for a great evening," Bulma said as she and her date got to her front door.

She turned to face him. "I had fun but it's getting late so I better be going."

"Oh come on now. I'm sure you can spare me a few minutes," he said stepping closer to her smirking.

She backed away and felt the door against her back. She laughed nervously. "I'm really pretty tired so.."

He put his hand against the door by her head and leaned his body against hers. Her hackles rose and she reached for the keys in her purse but he grabbed her hand and pressed it against the door.

"What are you doing," she barked?!

"Don't you think we should say goodbye properly," he purred.

She tried to yank her arm away but he wouldn't let go. He began to lean in and she turned her face away but then felt the pressure leave her chest. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta holding the man against the wall with one arm glaring. "I suggest you leave. Now."

The man nodded quickly and ran down the pathway as Vegeta dropped his arm.

Bulma straightened herself and smiled nervously. "Umm, thanks Vegeta. I guess you're my hero."

He seemed insulted by the notion and pushed the door open behind her. "Don't flatter yourself. You were in my way."

Prompt 8: Invention

"WOMAN! Where is the blasted door to the gravity simulator," he shouted as he walked into her lab?

"Oh, you finally discovered that did you," she remarked snidely over her shoulder? "Maybe next time I spend two full days fixing the gravity machine you'll think twice about frying all the bots the next day. Maybe if you're good I'll get around to putting it back on sometime next week."

He growled. "Must you always invent new ways to be a nuisance?!"

She smirked. "You know what they say, there is no invention without necessity. And you have made it necessary."

Prompt 9: Scientist

She watched as Vegeta stomped out of the lab and smiled to herself. He didn't threaten her this time. That's an improvement. Now she just had to calculate her next move.

"I know that look," Dr. Brief's stated as he hobbled in.

Her eyes shot up to him. "What do you mean?"

"When you get that light in your eyes, it means you have found yourself a new project. Already working on it?"

"You know me, dad," she smirked. "And I won't be satisfied until I have it all figured out."

"A true scientist," he boasted unknowingly.

Prompt 10: Heiress

"And our pool is out back," Bulma said pointing through the window.

"How quaint. It's about the size of the one on daddy's yacht," the busty blond commented snidely.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Entertaining this heiress while their father's worked was grinding on her last nerves. The girl constantly one-upped her and she felt like they were comparing bra cup sizes.

"I'm sure it is," she said on a sigh.

The girl puffed up her chest until the door opened behind her and Vegeta walked in. They both turned to look and Bulma saw her jaw physically drop.

"Where's Trunks? He was supposed to meet me for training awhile ago," Vegeta asked walking up?

"Oh, I don't think you two have met," she said ignoring his question and grabbing his arm. "This is my husband, Vegeta. This is Mr. Gabyenom's daughter."

Vegeta eyed her and she nervously backed up. "You know what, look at the time. I forgot I have to be somewhere." She backed away towards the door. "Can you let my father know? Thanks," she called as she scurried out of the room.

"What was that," Vegeta asked curiously?

Bulma smiled up at him. "That was victory. The one thing she couldn't one-up was you. You are the ace up my sleeve, Ace."

AN: Thanks again guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
